


The Stark Robo Sucker 5000

by crazycatt71



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Fucking Machines, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Sensation Play, Violet Wand, WinterHawk Bingo, Wrist Cuffs, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint & Bucky put on a show with the Stark Robo Sucker 5000
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691329
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Winterhawk Bingo





	The Stark Robo Sucker 5000

**Author's Note:**

> For my  
> WinterHawk Bingo 2019 Square N-1 Fucking machine  
> Marvel Polyship Bingo Square B-1 Sensation Play  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo Square B-4 Kink-masturbation

Bucky stood with his back straight, arms at his sides, perfectly still; the room’s lighting bathing his naked body with a golden glow. Clint stepped into his view and he had to lock his knees to keep from dropping to them at sight of the leather pants hugging his thighs and ass.

“So pretty.” Clint purred as he slowly circled him.

He stopped behind Bucky and pressed his clothed body against his naked back.

“Are you ready to put on a show?” Clint asked as he trailed his fingers along Bucky’s hip, across his belly, and down to stroke through the wiry curls above his cock.

Bucky looked in to the room, trying to see in to the shadows where the room’s light didn’t reach. He knew there was a large couch there and if he really focused, he could just see the dark outlines of two pairs of legs.

“I need to hear your words, Sweet boy.” Clint told him, his lips against his ear so that his breath tickled, sending a shiver down Bucky’s back.

“Yes, I’m ready.” He said, proud of how calm he sounded.

“Safe word?” Clint asked.

“The stoplight system, red for stop, yellow to slow down, green for go.” Bucky recited.

“Good boy.” Clint praised, stroking his cheek with one hand as he ghosted the finger tips of the other over his cock, causing it to jump.

“You have such a pretty cock, Sweet boy,” He said as he wrapped his fist around it and began to slowly stroke. “and I have a new toy I’m going to use on it.”

He gave a final stroke, then stepped away from Bucky.

“Get up on the foot of the bed, kneel facing the headboard.” He ordered.

Bucky scrambled on to the bed and got in position while Clint went over to the chair beside the bed where he had put the stuff he would need and picked up a set of leather cuffs and a black case. He dropped the case on the bed and held out his hand. Bucky instantly put his right wrist in to it.

“Good boy.” Clint told him as he wrapped the cuff around it and buckled it, then did the same the other before securing each cuff to the footboard posts at hip level.

“Now, this here is the Stark Robo Sucker 5000.” Clint said as he opened up the case and took out a black cylinder with an opening in one end. “It is a remote controlled, mechanical blow job designed by our resident, kinky genius.”

“Your welcome.” Tony called from the shadows.

Clint blew a kiss in his direction, then continued.

“According to the designer, this baby provided 125 suction impulses per minute, 16 more that the best commercial one currently on the market.”

Clint opened a bottle of lube and began slicking Bucky’s cock

“It has 8 intensity levels and 10 speeds and provides 40 ways to have a blow job.”

Clint turned and looked at where Tony and Steve were sitting.

“Now, should I put a cock ring on our Sweet boy to prevent him from coming during all the fun or should he be allowed to cum as much as he wants?” he asked.

After a whispered debate, Tony called out, “The cock ring.”

Bucky groaned as Clint wrapped a leather band around the base of his cock and tightened it, the slid the robo sucker onto his cock.

“Now I thought we’d start slowly.” Clint told him as he pushed buttons on the remote.

Bucky’s eyes widened as he felt a gentle suction and pulsing on his cock.

“Oh, that’s nice.” He murmured.

He began to pant and shallowly thrust his hips as Clint turned up the intensity.

“Oh, you look so pretty like that so I’m gonn’a leave it set there for now.” He said as he got another case from the chair.

“I though long and hard about what else I was going to do and decided to play with the violet wand.”

He heard a low whistle he was sure was Steve.

Bucky moaned when he heard the buzzing of the wand. He bit back a scream when Clint grabbed his balls with a conductive glove covered hand, sending a tingling sensation through them up to his cock.

“I need to come, please, I need to come.” He begged.

“No.” Clint whispered in his ear. “And every time you ask, I’m turning the sucker up.”

Bucky whimpered and moaned as Clint squeezed and fondled his balls. He squealed when he felt a lubed finger circle his ass hole.

“Electroconductive lube, a special blend concocted by the kinky genius.” Clint told him as he pushed his finger in to Bucky.

“I’m putting that on my business card.” Tony said.

“Clint, I can’t hold on, please, god, I need to come.” He begged.

“Color?” Clint demanded.

Bucky swallowed several times. If he gave the word, Clint would stop everything and he could come, but the show would be over and he wasn’t ready to stop.

“Green.” He said, then sobbed as Clint turned the machine on his dick up.

He was soon a babbling mess from the sensations on his balls and in his ass as Clint opened him up, and the suction on his cock that got more intense every time he slipped and started begging.

“I’m gonn’a use the body pad to electrify my cock when I fuck you.” Clint told him. “Gonn’a turn it up and shock your ass.”

Through the haze of sensations, Bucky’s hazy brain registered the feel of leather against his thighs and realized Clint had just unzipped and pulled his cock out to fuck him. Then his brain short circuited as the electricity passing through Clint’s cock hit his prostate. Part of him knew he was making a constant stream of babbling, moaning, and pleading, but it seemed detached from the over load of sensations that radiated from his cock and ass to take over his body. Then he heard “Come.” and shattered in to a million pieces.

He slowly came back together to find himself laying on the bed, cleaned up and cradled against Clint’s bare chest. He felt fingers running through his hair and turned his head to see Steve propped against the headboard beside them with Tony snuggled in his lap.

“Hey, there.” Tony greeted him, moving his hand from his hair to his cheek, “how ya feeling.”

“Great. 5 stars, would recommend to all my friends.” Bucky croaked; his voice rough from all the noise he’s made.

. “I bet I could make millions with that endorsement.” Tony grinned.

“Just don’t ask me to demonstrate it.” Bucky told him. “I preform for a very select few.”

“And it was quite a show.” Steve told him.

“5 stars.” Tony said. “Want to see it again and again.”

“Me too.” Steve said.

“Me too.” Clint added, nuzzling Bucky’s neck.

Buck felt the warm buzz of pleasure from pleasing his fellas wash over him as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
